EVERYTHING BUT THE RAIN
EVERYTHING BUT THE RAIN is the sixtieth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's Summary As the rain falls in Karakura Town, Isshin faces off against a Black Hollow. But when a familiar face joins the fight, Isshin will need all the help he can get. Ichigo's dark past is revealed, but can he recover from the shock of finally learning the truth!? Bleach All Stars Chapters 531. Everything But the Rain op.4 Dark of the Bleeding Moon While Isshin Kurosaki battles the Hollow, Sōsuke Aizen observes. Meanwhile Ryūken Ishida discourages Masaki Kurosaki from intervening in the battle. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Isshin Kurosaki (flashback) #White (flashback) #Kaname Tōsen (flashback) #Sōsuke Aizen (flashback) #Gin Ichimaru (flashback) #Masaki Kurosaki (flashback) #Ryūken Ishida (flashback) #Kanae Katagiri (flashback) #Unnamed Shinigami (flashback) 532. Everything But the Rain op.5 "The White Noise" Masaki intervenes in Isshin's battle with the black Hollow. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Isshin Kurosaki (flashback) #Sōsuke Aizen (flashback) #Kisuke Urahara (flashback) #Gin Ichimaru (flashback) #White (flashback) #Kaname Tōsen (flashback) #Masaki Kurosaki (flashback) 533. Everything But the Rain op.6 "The Gravitation" Following the Hollow's defeat, Isshin and Aizen's group return to Soul Society. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Gin Ichimaru (flashback) #Kaname Tōsen (flashback) #Sōsuke Aizen (flashback) #Isshin Kurosaki (flashback) #Masaki Kurosaki (flashback) #White (flashback) #Ryūken Ishida (flashback) #Ryūken Ishida's mother (flashback) #Kanae Katagiri (flashback) #Retsu Unohana (flashback) #Byakuya Kuchiki (flashback) #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (flashback) #Mayuri Kurotsuchi (flashback) #Shunsui Kyōraku (flashback) #Shiho (flashback) #Kanan (flashback) #Kisuke Urahara (flashback) 534. Everything But the Rain Op.7 "Hole of Reproach" As Isshin returns to the Human World, Masaki suffers the side effects of her encounter with White. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Rangiku Matsumoto (flashback) #Tōshirō Hitsugaya (flashback) #Ryūken Ishida (flashback) #Masaki Kurosaki (flashback) #Ryūken Ishida's mother (flashback) #Kanae Katagiri (flashback) #White (flashback) #Isshin Kurosaki (flashback) #Kisuke Urahara (flashback) 535. Everything But the Rain op.8 "Defenders" Urahara explains how he will save Masaki's life and the consequences of doing so. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Masaki Kurosaki (flashback) #White (flashback) #Ryūken Ishida (flashback) #Isshin Kurosaki (flashback) #Kisuke Urahara (flashback) #Kensei Muguruma (flashback) #Hiyori Sarugaki (flashback) #Lisa Yadōmaru (flashback) #Love Aikawa (flashback) #Hachigen Ushōda (flashback) 536. Everything But the Rain op.9 "June Truth" After explaining how he rescued Masaki, Isshin prepares to reveal the truth behind her death to Ichigo. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #White (flashback) #Isshin Kurosaki (flashback) #Masaki Kurosaki (flashback) #Kisuke Urahara (flashback) #Ryūken Ishida (flashback) #Kanae Katagiri (flashback) #Ichigo Kurosaki #Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) #Hollow Ichigo (flashback) 537. Everything But the Rain op.10 "Prinz von Licht" Isshin elaborates on the deaths of Masaki and Katagiri to Ichigo. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Masaki Kurosaki (flashback) #Isshin Kurosaki #Ichigo Kurosaki #Grand Fisher (flashback) #Yhwach #Ryūken Ishida #Kanae Katagiri (picture only) #Ikumi Unagiya #Jugram Haschwalth #Uryū Ishida 538. Standing On the Edge While Ichigo returns to complete Ōetsu Nimaiya's training, the captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 undergo their own preparations for the next battle. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Ikumi Unagiya #Isshin Kurosaki #Mera #Ōetsu Nimaiya #Ichigo's Asauchi #Unnamed Shinigami #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Shūhei Hisagi #Kensei Muguruma #Mashiro Kuna #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Sajin Komamura #Wolfman Clan Elder 539. Prob-less, Progress Akon returns to the SRDI to find that Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi is working on something in secret. Meanwhile, Nimaiya tells Ichigo to bid farewell to Zangetsu. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Akon #Kuna #Mayuri Kurotsuchi (video only) #Nemu Kurotsuchi (video only) #Mareyo Ōmaeda #Marechiyo Ōmaeda #Marejirōsabu Ōmaeda #Suì-Fēng #Sajin Komamura #Wolfman Clan Elder #Ōetsu Nimaiya #Ichigo Kurosaki #Ichigo's Asauchi 540. THE SWORD FIVE Ōetsu forges the Asauchi into a new Zanpakutō for Ichigo. He tells him what he thought was the spirit of Zangetsu is actually the personification of his Quincy powers. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ōetsu Nimaiya #Ichigo Kurosaki #Asauchi #Mera #Tokie #Sato #Nimaiya´s bodyguards #Zangetsu #Yhwach Author's Notes References Navigation ru:Том 60 60